The invention relates to a fastening device for wings, specially for windows, doors and like members to permit lockable closure and lockable holding of said wing in one or more opened positions, which device comprises a movable arm connected at one end to a wing of a window or door and having two pertaining parts, latches each of which is formed with an engagement surface, and a locking device with key disposed at the other end of the arm.
The object of the present invention is to provide an easily operable and child-proof fastening device of the type indicated.